


Inhale, Exhale

by Fcknrgn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a realistic look at grahamscott, i just wanna get majority of my ideas out of my head lol, lol its kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcknrgn/pseuds/Fcknrgn
Summary: Nathan with his thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this inbetween classes on my phone lol so sorry if it seems half assed.

First relationships always leave a lasting impression. 

Or at least, Nathan figured, inspecting the joint between his fingers. 

And well- his first relationship, wasn't really one at all. Unless you're the type to validate a relationship between a student and teacher. (And if that's you- aye. Good for fuckin you. )  
Inhaling deeply, Nathan thought it over for the millionth time. 

Years of extensive therapy into college had him be more 'self realized' or some fake deep bullshit like that. 

Nathan knew enough, he guessed. 

First relationships made imprints or something like that. 

His first relationship- Jefferson- was a non relationship. It was just... Manipulation abd sex, mostly.  
Jefferson hurt him. Physically- always so rough. Mentally- being called 'stupid', 'failure ', and other crap of that sort. 

Nathan hadn't loved him. But hell, he could admit he wanted to. Before Jefferson, he wanted that fairytale bull and roses and flowers. He wanted to love and be loved. 

But after. 

His therapist- a good one- a real one- helped him sort out his "issues with commitment ". 

Jefferson hurt him. Because he's not completely brain dead, he didn't want anyone to hurt him like that again.  
And the only way his dramatic brain could protect himself was to almost become the man who hurt him. 

It wasn't obvious- not at first. He began to grow a disdain for intimate touches or displays of affection. He especially grew to despise the thought of being in a relationship. 

Twirling the joint between his pointer finger and thumb, he pondered over when he could point out the difference. 

He'd nearly had a panic attack when Hayden attempted to get close and intimate with him. 

He pushed his friend away. Rejected him. Hurt him. 

He only ever seemed to hurt people now. 

He and Victoria's friendship struggled greatly. She called him toxic and pitiful. He called her a cunt. 

But that didn't worry him. They fought often and made up even quicker. 

But he did have someone he hurt. And couldn't undo. 

Warren. 

They beat each others' asses and refused to make ammends.  
But then they did. 

Hed never expect to feel so much for the boy. They had nothing in common. Warren talked too much and was over dramatic and had the Nice Guy Syndrome down pat. 

But he was also sweet. And caring. Sometimes rude and moody- but he always had the best intentions at heart. 

Their relationship was rocky at best and heartbreaking at worst. They would argue. A lot. About shit that mattered. About shit that didn't matter. 

Nathan smiled fondly- recalling moments when they would play, and joke. And purposely annoy the other. 

Nathan called him a nerd. Warren called him a bimbo. 

It was all in jest and pretty obvious to both boys. 

His smile faded. He knew he messed up in their relationship. 

Warren made the first move to date. Nathan made the first move for sex. 

Nathan didn't want a boyfriend. Warren did. 

He spent months dogding the question and avoiding that sort of topic. And eventually, Warren was through with waiting. 

Warren ended it. Said he couldn't be friends like this anymore. Nathan cried. Asked what he did wrong. 

Warren's response still burned deep into Nathan's skull. 

"You didn't do anything... You're just bad for me. "

His teeth clenched and his eyes burned at the memory. He'd only felt so hopeless once before in his life. 

But. He supposed Warren was right.  
Warren didn't need a hypersexual commitment phobe begging for a shoulder to cry on. Warren deserved more than that. 

His jaw flexed as he attempted to hold back stubborn tears. 

Bringing a shaky hand down to his mouth, he inhaled deeply. Letting the smoke simmer in his lungs before exhaling. 

What the fuck ever. 

At least he still had weed.


End file.
